pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Tilt Poker Mods
This will be a repository for custom images for Full Tilt Poker. Mods that are incompatible with most recent software versions will be removed. Please create a thumbnail and name your mod, then put it in the category where it belongs in alphabetical order. Table Backgrounds When clicking on a table image, make sure to click the "Image in higher resolution" link below the image to get the full sized version of the table. If the table background already includes the table image (the case with most mods), you need to replace your table image with a transparent pixel to get rid of it. 794x547 Transparent Image *Save as Table.png and TableRT.png and put in Elements folder to replace the Original table. 1x1 Transparent Pixel *If the above transparent tables cause the FT Poker client to crash - try using this 1x1 Pixel. Original Image:CLblack-Everlong.jpg|Classic black by Everlong Image:CLblackalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic black alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux by Everlong Image:CLbordalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordalt2-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alt+glow by Everlong Image:CLblue-Everlong.jpg|Classic blue by Everlong *More original FT mods by Gregg777 RaceTrack Image:Everlong-Hyper.jpg|Hypersimpleripoffish by Everlong Image:Everlong-Sunburst.jpg|Sunburst by Everlong Image:Lightgray_-_Everlong.jpg|Lightgray by Everlong Image:Grbeiggr.jpg|Grbeiggr by Everlong Image:Bbvmoney-Everlong.jpg|BBVmoney by Everlong Image:Blblgrad-Everlong.jpg|BlBlgrad by Everlong Image:RussianConcrete-Everlong.jpg|RussianConcrete by Everlong Image:Gotwood.jpg|Got Wood? by Everlong Image:Greenwood.jpg|Greenwood - 2p2 Image:Snakeskin-Everlong.jpg|Snakeskin by Everlong Image:Bordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Bordeaux by Everlong Image:Eclipse-Everlong.jpg|Eclipse by Everlong Image:Bordlogothick-Everlong.jpg|Bordeuax thick+logo by Everlong Image:RCB-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:RCBL-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:Stolen_Identity-Everlong.jpg|Stolen_Identity by Everlong Image:Rose1-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood1 by Fozzy Image:Rose2-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood2 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Black by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient1 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient2 by Fozzy Image:Oak2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Oak2 by Fozzy Image:Scully1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Dark Gradient by Fozzy Image:Scully1-blue-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Blue Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-green-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Green Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-orange-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Orange Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-purple-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Purple Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-red-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Red Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-yellow-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Yellow Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-Oct-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Octagon by Fozzy Image:Scully2-96-R2-Fozzy.jpg|Scully2-96-R2 by Fozzy Image:Scully3-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully3-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully4-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully4-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully5-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully5-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully6-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully6-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully7-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully7-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-BlackMagic-96-R2.jpg|BlackMagic-96-R2 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-BlackMagic-96-R3.jpg|BlackMagic-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Doyles-Gray-Fozzy.jpg|Doyles-Gray by Fozzy Image:Doyles-Scully-DarkGreen-Fozzy.jpg|Doyles-Scully-DarkGreen by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black-DkTnGn-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black DkGnTn by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black1-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black1 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black2-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black2 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black3-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black3 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-blu-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-2-grn-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Green by Fozzy Image:Table-2-org-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-2-pur-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-2-red-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Red by Fozzy Image:Table-2-yel-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Yellow by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black1-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black1 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black2-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black2 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black3-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black3 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-BrnGry1.jpg|RT BrnGry1 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-BrnGry2.jpg|RT BrnGry2 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Blu-Fozzy.jpg|RT Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Grn-Fozzy.jpg|RT Green by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Org-Fozzy.jpg|RT Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Pur-Fozzy.jpg|RT Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Red-Fozzy.jpg|RT Red by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Yel-Fozzy.jpg|RT Yellow by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully3-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully3 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully4-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully4 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully5-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully5 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully6-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully6 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Blu.jpg|RT FT Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Grn-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Green by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Org-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Pur-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Red-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Red by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Yel-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Yellow by Fozzy *More RaceTrack FT mods by Gregg777 *RaceTrack Table Package 5.4mb ZIP of 51 tables by Fozzy Decks Cards2-Fix by Fozzy *ZIP Package of Cards2-Fix by Fozzy - Some of the decks I made had the cards2.png the wrong size. If your cards2.png is 580x354 download this ZIP file to get the proper image. Cards2.png is supposed to be 588x354 PhattyLiver2 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of PhattyLiver2 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy PhattyLiver2-Gray by Fozzy *ZIP Package of PhattyLiver2 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 4.8 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.0C by Fozzy - Copag Master & Modiano Bike Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.0W by Fozzy - KEM Paisley & Modiano BlackJack Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.4M by Fozzy - KEM Mehndi & Paisley Backs Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.4-DF by Fozzy - Dark Back & Face Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.4-DF-Gray by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 5.4-DF-Gray Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 7.3 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 7.3Y by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 7.5 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 7.5 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.0 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.0 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.2 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.2 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.4 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.4 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.5-IP by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.5 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.6-IP by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.6 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 8.7 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 8.7 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 9.0 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 9.0 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.0 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.1 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.1 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.2 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.2 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.3 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.3 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.4 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.4 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.6-b35 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.6-b35 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.6-c100 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.6-c100 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.7 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.7 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.8 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.8 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy 10.9 by Fozzy *ZIP Package of 10.9 Cards0-6 + Cardsmall by Fozzy Uno 1.1 by DWarrior Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png Chips Micro Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Low Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Medium Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes 2 by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Casino Colors by DWarrior Chips3.png Other Image:RedButton-DWarrior.png|Dealer Button by DWarrior Image:YouHaveBeenMoved_donks.png|YouHaveBeenMoved by Unknown Image:Fozzy-Options-black-c3.jpg|*Buttons-Black ZIP file by Fozzy *Seat_On and Seat_Off images by Gregg777 *SeatRT_On and SeatRT_Off images by Gregg777 *SeatRt_on and SeatRt_off ZIP pkg by Fozzy *BigButton_On/Off & SmallButton_On/Off images by Fozzy *ZIP Package of the above Big/Small Button images by Fozzy